You might lose her Ichigo
by Zero Kurosaki
Summary: "Ichigo Orihime got attacked she is in the hospital  she has fatal wounds  she might die" then he dropped the phone and went to hospital Ichihime I've even included my OC for the fun of it.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

RING! RING!

Ichigo was in his room when he heard his cell ring it was tatsuki then he answered and heard tatsuki crying. "whats wrong tatsuki?"

"I-Ichigo O-Orihime got attacked she is in the hospital she has fatal wounds she might die" then he dropped the phone and went to the hospital .when he got there he asked the nurse "where is Inoue Orihime staying?"

"she is on the top floor room 99A"

"ok thanks" then he ran up the stairs and to Orihime's room then he walked up to her bed while tatsuki said " Orihime don't die on us" Ichigo felt so guilty he couldn't save her he was even ready to cry

"Tatsuki it will be ok she will live"

"...i don't wanna lose her... if she dies i die!" she yelled

"she won't die i promise" the he put a hand on her shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME ICHIGO" then he he backed away "YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER BUT NO YOU DIDN'T ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"...then he felt guilt he walked out the hospital to sit out side when Ishida and Chad showed up. it was now raining as if the heavens were crying over her injuries. then he clawed his arms til he drew blood. then the doctor walked out"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"yes?" then he looked up

"its about Inoue Orihime and are you ok you need attention on those wounds! "

"i'm fine"

"well she is in a fatal state she has a 75% chance of dying" then he looked down then stood up and punched the doctor "thats all you can fucking do?"

"sir please calm down"

"how can i my girlfriend is dying in there and there is nothing i can do" Ichigo yelled

"there is nothing i can do sir" then the doctor walked away "you should get attention on those wounds sir" then he went inside

then Ichigo sat down _'i'm reliving the day my mom died'_ "Kurosaki?" (a/n: this is where my OC come in ^.^ btw she sounds like Luna from harry potter :D)

it was his classmate Zero Himura, she has blond hair and green eyes she was wearing a black poofed up full ballet skirt she had a black corset and gloves like soi-fon's and black ballet shoe she was also carrying her violin and her umbrella was a simple clear one. "hey Himura" the she sat next to him and covered him with her umbrella "whats wrong Kurosaki?"

"Orihime is dying and i can't do a thing" then Zero looked down "oh your hurt" then she put her hand on his wounds and they disappeared "there feel better?" she asked him a sweet voice then she smiled

"how...?" then he found hope

"well i'm able to treat small wound like that but i know what your going to ask me i can't treat Orihime i was never able to treat fatal wounds and can you keep it a secret?" then his hope was shattered then he said "fine"

"can i go see her Kurosaki?"

"ok follow me" then they walked into the hospital and up to Orihime's room the Zero said "Hi Ishida and hi Sado"

then they greeted her then tatsuki walked in "hi Himura"

"hello" then she sat down in a chair next to Orihime's bed while Tatsuki sat on the other side "hi Inoue" she greeted. then she said "does anyone wanna hear the violin to calm ourselves and i need the practice"

then tatsuki said "well Orihime always liked yours songs on the violin why not?" then she wiped her tears then Zero got her violin out it was a tea violin with a midnight blue stick then she started to play (a/n: link to the violin part: .com/watch?v=-EQ6eHeBrhM) when she got done she put done the violin "my fingers get tired"

"its ok" said Ishida

Then Zero said "When will she wake up?"

"we don't know" then Zero looked down "well i know she will wake up" then she got up and left

then Ishida said "its late we should go come on tatsuki" then she nodded and walked with him then Chad left to leaving Ichigo with Orihime then he said "I-Inoue..."

A/n:BOOM! cliff hanger! mwhaha anyway he is going to talk to her for a while and SURPRISE I CAN'T TELL YOU THE REST me and my online friends where chatting the other day and it was like this anyway R&R and i will also update how to annoy your favorite bleach characters if you do

halcyon day yo you my dear governor!,

Zero


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: omg i read over the first chapter it was terrible! i feel great - _ - i'll make it up to you by trying to make it better AHHHHHHH I SUCK! ***sulks* ** and i want a review god dammit give me a review even if it says "..." i don't care i want at least one effing review! btw they are not BF and GF yet...

**My heart is broken. Trust me, thats not just expression, I felt it, every single bit breaking from whole. I still love you Its true, that first love, its true love, don't you ever let it go. Fight for it, even if it seems pointless. Ill never give up. I love you, and always will. Until dying days come. i will love you even after death**

_**-unknown-**_

chapter 2

"I-Inoue..." then he looked at her face with a pained expression. "what happened and when will you wake up?"

silence screamed back at him. He wanted to see her smile her happy face when they hung out everything... "Orihime...when you wake up i want to tell you something" then he held her hand and sat beside her

...

The next day Ichigo was curled up in a chair next to Orihime's bed. But for Zero she was up and at the other side of the bed. She had a basket of muffins in one hand and her violin in the other she wore a grey lolita with black lace and black converse. Then she sat down the muffins at her violin. Then she said "Inoue?" then she let out a 'hmph' and went over to Ichigo "Kurosaki wake up" then he let out a groan then she got her violin out and played a squeaky note and he woke up. "morning Kurosaki! I brought muffins!" then he shot a glare and said

"what time is it?"

"its a little after 9" thens she sat down on the edge of Orihime's bed and said "were you here all night Kurosaki?"

"yeah i fell asleep last night" then the doctor that Ichigo punched walked in last night walked in

"morning everyone"

then Zero got up and bowed and said "morning Dr. Ito" then he let out a chuckle and patted her on the head. and she smiled at him "is Inoue going to wake up soon?"

"well its hard to tell she was attacked by someone a girl is what the witness who brought her in said it was a girl in a white poncho and short black hair it scares me to see her get hurt" then Ichigo thought for a minute

"hey doctor where was she found" asked Ichigo

"oh it was in th cemetery she was visiting her dead brothers grave but she was attacked by the girl"

"thanks doctor" then the doctor nodded and walked out. Then Ichigo stood up and said "Himura can you see hollows?"

"yes why?" she asked

"because i know who attacked Orihime it was the hollow who attacked my mother"

"what hollow i can help"

"no this is for me to destroy he hurt my girlfriend and my mother take care of my body" then he grabbed his badge and pressed it against his flesh and jumped out the window.

Then Zero sighed and said "he is so independent but naive" then she ate one of her muffins.

When he got to the cemetery he looked around no hollow. But the he felt the spiritual pressure and turned around.

"so you got the message" said the voice

"show yourself you bastard" then Grand Fisher showed himself "you've changed sword and looks but that damn look in your eyes and bright orange hair hasn't changed"

"yeah also my strength changed i noticed you attacked Inoue"

"yes yes that girl was weak but i let her live did you come here to kill me?"

"yeah and you will die today!"

"oh yeah well lets begin" then Ichigo said "BAN-KAI!" then the wind surrounded him and he was in bankai "Tensa Zangetsu" then Grand Fisher smirked at this and attacked. Then Grand Fisher swung his sword at Ichigo but Ichigo blocked it and swung and said "Getsuga Tenshō!" the the black getsuga went toward Grand Fisher but Grand Fisher blocked it.

Ichigo then decided to put on his mask soon he was hollowfied then he jumped up ready to swing "Grand Fisher this is for taking my mother away hurting Orihime everything and now you must die!" then he had Black getsuga surround his sword and he swung and sliced Grand Fisher in half. then he took his mask off. then Grand Fisher said "damn you Kurosaki Ichigo i will kill you one day" then Grand Fisher disappeared. then it began to rain down. '_i did it mom' _then he decided to go back to the hospital.

he came back to the hospital Zero was sitting there with Orihime...she was awake...then she saw him "kurosaki-kun..."

"hey inoue i see you woke up" then he was on his body. then there was a long silence then zero said "well"she said "i'll give you guys time alone" then she walked out.

"..."

"..."

"uh kurosaki-kun.." she began

then end of this chapter one or 2 more sorry for the long update i was grounded so be thankful! time to say goodbye for now oh another thing i have a song fic coming up well 2 your guardian angel and face down by RJA (yeah i like that band :D)

goodbye halcyon days,

zero kurosaki


End file.
